De retour
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Après la bataille d'Alcatraz, John Pyro se réveille à l'école du professeur Xavier avec un sérieux mal de crâne...


**De retour**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : La trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

John se réveilla l'esprit brumeux et avec la nette impression qu'un bloc de glace lui était tombé sur le crâne.

…

Minute : un bloc de glace lui était _effectivement_ tombé sur le crâne. Satané Iceberg, voilà que non content de la créer et la manipuler à sa guise, il devenait totalement de glace… au sens propre ! Est-ce que lui, Pyro, se transformait en flammes ? Non… d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait même pas la créer.

A cette pensée, il eut un geste nerveux, un geste réflexe qui agaçait tant de monde, et son ventre se serra douloureusement quand ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Il se redressa brutalement sur sa couche. L'aurait-il perdu ? Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Ce serait trop horrible. Ce serait comme se retrouver amputé d'un membre.

« Bien dormi ? »

John sursauta et vit Bobby assis sur le lit à côté du sien. Que faisait-il là ? Surtout avec ce sourire amical, triste, indulgent – et d'autres choses encore, qu'en savait-il ! – cloué à sa face.

« Où suis-je ? »

Question stupide. Il voyait bien où il était. Il était revenu dans l'école du professeur Xavier… enfin, feu le professeur Xavier vu ce à quoi Magnéto avait assisté. Non, la bonne question aurait été « Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« A l'école », lui répondit tout de même l'homme de glace qui lui avait sûrement fait une commotion cérébrale ; à présent que la brume dans son esprit se dissipait, il lui semblait qu'un marteau lui donnait des coups sur la tête, comme si Iceberg continuait inlassablement de le frapper sur le crâne alors qu'il était assis bien gentiment en face de lui. « Je t'ai ramené », ajoutait Bobby en répondant à la question que John n'avait pas posée. Il ne précisa pas comment : l'emportant dans ses bras au milieu du chaos ambiant alors que Jean Grey détruisait tout sur son passage, ignorant les remarques acerbes de certains à l'encontre de son fardeau lui recommandant "de le laisser crever là", refusant que quelqu'un le porte à sa place, refusant même de le poser sur une couchette à l'intérieur du jet.

Il n'avait accepté de le lâcher que pour le déposer sur son lit à l'école des mutants.

« Tu m'as assommé », ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer John d'un ton mauvais. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles ; Bobby l'avait ramené et s'il était gentiment allongé dans sa chambre, cela laissait supposer qu'il l'avait défendu contre les autres X-men car ceux-ci ne le portaient certainement pas dans leurs cœurs.

John ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter pareilles attentions ; il se rappelait par contre que Bobby lui avait été assez hostile avant qu'il finisse par partir avec Magnéto… et aussi lors des rencontres qui avaient suivi. Il avait parfaitement conscience que cette hostilité n'était pas imméritée ; en fait, il avait tout fait pour la provoquer. Ce qu'il comprenait moins en revanche c'était que Bobby semblait lui avoir tout pardonné. Cela le dépassait complètement.

Alors quoi ? Il aurait fait tout ça pour rien ?

En voilà une pensée étrange… souhaitait-il que Bobby le haïsse ?

« Il fallait que je te mette hors d'état de nuire ! » s'écria Bobby. Ce qu'il pouvait être gonflé tout de même ! Il y avait des fois où il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant à lui. « Je te rappelle que tu étais prêt à me brûler vif ! »

John baissa les yeux et s'en rendant compte préféra regarder la fenêtre. Qu'il ait tort, passons, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit… et certainement pas devant le glaçon.

Il regarda sa main vide. Son désarroi devait se lire sur son visage car son voisin de lit comprit ce qui lui manquait.

« Logan te l'a confisqué. Il a dit que c'était quand même le minimum à faire étant donné tes… antécédents. »

Pyro ne sut pas alors s'il était soulagé ou scandalisé. Certes, son fidèle Zippo n'était pas perdu, ce qui lui enlevait un lourd poids de la poitrine. Cependant, Wolverine s'était permis de le lui prendre. « De quel droit ? »

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de penser cette question en voyant Bobby secouer la tête, la moue réprobatrice.

« Tu ne peux quand même pas lui reprocher de faire preuve d'un minimum de prudence à ton égard. Tu ne lui as pas vraiment donné de raisons de te faire confiance. »

John hocha la tête, le regard vide, puis fronça les sourcils. Il fixa ses yeux sur Bobby, le regard intense. L'homme de glace sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et détourna la tête de peur que John le voie rougir.

« Tu sais… je ne t'aurais pas brûlé vif. » Etait-ce vrai ? Ou disait-il cela pour se rassurer lui-même ?… Non, c'était vrai. Ils étaient dans des clans opposés, certes, mais Bobby restait son ami… même s'il lui en voulait.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, de quoi lui en voulait-il ? Du coup sur le crâne ? Non, il lui en voulait avant, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il tenait tant à l'affronter et qu'il y avait mis un tel enthousiasme. Il voulait l'écraser… mais pas le tuer, non. Ressentait-il de la jalousie ? Après tout, Iceberg était un mutant plus évolué que lui, comme il se l'était dit quelques minutes auparavant : lui se contentait de manipuler le feu, il ne pouvait ni le créer, ni devenir lui-même flammes.

Il serra son poing. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré son Zippo, il devrait arrêter de penser à son pouvoir car cela lui rappelait à chaque fois la part de lui-même qu'on lui avait arrachée, le laissant désespérément nu au milieu de gens habillés.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé là-bas ? » Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé d'ailleurs après qu'il eut été assommé ? Qui avait remporté la victoire ? S'il en jugeait par sa présence ici : pas la Confrérie.

Bobby se demanda si c'était une simple question ou un reproche dissimulé. Il le savait fier. John détestait qu'on lui vienne en aide.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas ! Jean est devenue comme folle. Elle était terrifiante… Logan a été obligé de la tuer ! »

John regarda Bobby avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu serais mort si je… si tu étais resté là-bas. »

Ainsi, Bobby ne s'était pas contenté de le ramener à l'école, il lui avait carrément sauvé la peau ! John se frotta le sommet du crâne.

« Tu n'as pas encore l'air très en forme.

— J'ai l'impression que des danseurs de claquettes confondent le sommet de mon crâne avec une piste de danse. »

Bobby s'agita nerveusement sur son lit.

« Tornade t'a examiné ; elle dit que dans l'ensemble tu vas bien, que tu as juste… une très légère commotion cérébrale. »

Bobby insistait sur le "très légère". Il culpabilisait ; John ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir satisfait… même s'il savait que Bobby n'avait aucune raison objective pour se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

« Il vaut mieux que tu te reposes encore. »

-

Son camarade de chambrée était sorti depuis quelques minutes lorsque John entendit frapper contre le panneau.

« Bobby m'a dit que tu étais réveillé », fit une tête aux cheveux châtains et aux mèches blanches en passant la porte.

Malicia. John fronça les sourcils. Elle avait quelque chose de différent… Elle était radieuse et… elle ne portait pas ses éternels gants.

Décidément, il devait être transparent pour qu'on lise ainsi dans ses pensées car, notant son regard, Marie lui présenta ses deux paumes et lui dit : « Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Elle avait l'air un peu coupable à présent.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ? » murmura John d'une voix blanche. Elle avait le meilleur des pouvoirs, celui de posséder ceux des personnes qu'elle touchait, comment pouvait-on décider de se priver de ça ?

« Si… et grâce à ça, je peux te poser une main amicale sur l'épaule et me pencher pour t'embrasser le front. »

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et fit ce qu'elle disait. Il prit alors vraiment conscience qu'elle l'avait effectivement fait : elle s'était faite vacciner contre son gêne mutant. Il sentit un profond cafard l'envahir.

« Ne m'en veux pas.

— Je ne t'en veux pas. » C'était faux. Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait à mort. Et il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle se fasse vacciner pour cela. En fait… en fait, il lui en voulait comme il en voulait à Bobby. Etait-ce dû à ce qui s'était passé chez les Drake ? A leur absence de réaction face à l'attitude des non mutants à leur égard ? A leur soumission ? Après tout, comment avaient-ils pu rester stoïques alors que le père de Bobby le regardait comme s'il avait engendré un monstre ? Alors que sa mère lui demandait s'il avait essayé de ne pas être un mutant ? – John n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles ! – Alors que son frère les avait dénoncés aux flics ? Alors que Logan s'était fait descendre ? Certes, il s'était relevé, mais on ne lui ferait pas croire que Bobby et Marie savaient à ce moment-là qu'il n'était pas définitivement mort. Et puis, si les flics l'avait abattu lui, St John Allerdyce, en auraient-ils fait plus ? Surtout qu'il ne s'en serait pas relevé contrairement à Logan. Oui, c'aurait été une sacrément bonne raison de leur en vouloir, de les mépriser même. _Des_ bonnes raisons. Cependant, John sentait que ce n'était pas _la_ raison. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'il fallait encore remonter le temps.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de ce vaccin… mais c'était la seule chance pour moi d'avoir une vie normale.

— Et de connaître le plaisir physique », ajouta-t-il. Elle rougit, mais continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Oui.

— Avec Bobby ? » Son ventre se contracta encore plus douloureusement que lorsqu'il avait constaté la perte de son Zippo.

« Peut-être… peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas. » Son regard se fit fier. « De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance : je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui. Je l'ai fait pour moi. »

Son estomac sembla se desserrer. Ainsi, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Il semblait même à la façon dont elle lui avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble… ou que cela ne tarderait pas à être le cas. A ce constat, John se découvrit une indulgence insoupçonnée.

« Si c'est pour toi que tu l'as fait, si tu te sens mieux ainsi… alors tu as bien fait. »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Malicia – non, Marie… juste Marie –, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose car dès qu'elle était entrée, il avait senti qu'elle irradiait de bonheur. Même s'il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vouloir se débarrasser d'un tel don du ciel, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait lui reprocher car elle était rayonnante et que c'était grâce à cela.

Et puis… tant qu'elle n'en profitait pas pour faire des cochonneries avec Bobby.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça ?

— S'il y a quelqu'un qui devrait se soucier de savoir si les autres lui en veulent ou pas, tu ne crois pas que ce devrait être moi ? » Il força une moue désabusée. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'il se retrouverait allongé sur son lit à l'école, en compagnie de Marie, et à la limite de reconnaître ses torts !

« Je ne t'en veux pas », répéta-t-il.

Je ne t'en veux plus.

« Je ne t'en veux pas non plus », dit-elle à son tour. Elle se leva. « Certains t'en veulent. D'autres se méfient. Mais Bobby et moi savons pourquoi tu as fait ça. »

Sous-entendu : nous ne t'approuvons pas mais sommes conscients que tu n'avais pas vraiment tort… ou plutôt : que ta raison n'était pas entièrement mauvaise.

Marie referma la porte derrière elle.

Sa raison pour ne plus être une mutante n'était pas entièrement mauvaise non plus.

-

Ainsi, Marie n'était plus avec Bobby. S'était-elle lassée ? Avait-elle trouvé un autre petit ami ? Avait-elle décidé de s'éclater avec des garçons à présent que ceux-ci ne risquaient plus de faire les frais d'un don mutant encombrant ? A moins que cela vienne de Bobby… se serait-il trouvé une autre copine ?

John frotta fébrilement son pouce contre son index et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se redressa brutalement sur son lit, provoquant la réouverture de la boîte de nuit sous son crâne. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, attendit que cela se calme et se leva doucement.

Il devait trouver Logan. Celui-ci devait lui rendre son Zippo. Il le tuerait s'il refusait.

En fait… il était dans un tel état de détresse qu'il serait prêt à le supplier pour qu'il lui rende, à se mettre à genoux et à l'implorer.

-

Marchant le long du couloir, il sentait ses jambes trembler et son crâne lui faisait terriblement mal. Très légère commotion ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Bobby. Il s'appuya d'une main au mur et plaqua l'autre contre sa bouche. Voilà qu'il avait envie de vomir.

« A cette allure-là, tu auras peut-être atteint la grille du parc avant la tombée de la nuit. »

John se tourna vers la voix railleuse. Si seulement il avait son Zippo, il ferait ravaler son sourire à Logan. Cela étant, c'était exactement à cause de ce genre de pensées – mises à exécution – que Wolverine l'avait privé de son fidèle briquet.

Allons donc ! Il n'allait pas lui donner raison !

« Je ne cherche pas à partir Logan, rétorqua-t-il.

— Dommage. »

John serra les dents, il avait quelque chose à récupérer et devait prouver à Wolverine qu'il pourrait lui rendre sans craindre les problèmes que cela pourrait créer. Et pour Logan – et n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs ! –, Pyro ne pouvait _que _créer des problèmes.

Il avait terriblement envie de leur faire savoir combien il les haïssait pour cela. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait se montrer raisonnable et aimable. Tout lui quoi !

« Bobby me dit que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Logan fit la moue.

« Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Ce qu'il donnerait pour lui faire ravaler son air goguenard… Le pouce de John se remit à frotter son index, il allait finir par se blesser !

« Ecoute… je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs par le passé…

— Passé qui remonte à peine à cinq jours.

— Cinq jours ? » Bobby l'avait plongé dans le coma ou quoi ? « Bon… il est vrai que c'est un passé récent mais… je ne suis pas tranquille sans mon briquet.

— Pas tranquille ? Si je te le rends, c'est l'école toute entière qui ne sera pas tranquille. »

John s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Et les propos de Logan n'arrangeaient rien. Cette conversation lui aurait déjà mis les nerfs à vif en temps normal ; dans l'état où il se trouvait, elle en devenait parfaitement insupportable.

« Retourne t'allonger, tu n'es pas en état de te promener », lui recommanda Logan dans un élan de pitié.

John prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser la nausée.

« Si je ne suis pas en état, pourquoi suis-je dans ma chambre au lieu d'être à l'infirmerie ?

— Parce que c'était ça ou Bobby aurait lui aussi séjourné à l'infirmerie. Or, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça en ce moment avec tous les mutants blessés que nous avons sur les bras. »

John arrêta de masser ses tempes et fronça les sourcils.

« Beaucoup de blessés ? Il ne m'avait pas semblé y avoir tant de X-men sur le lieu de la bataille.

— Nous étions effectivement très peu nombreux parmi les X-men… mais les mutants, eux, étaient nombreux.

— Vous avez recueilli d'autres membres de la Confrérie ? » Lui qui pensait être une exception ! Il se sentit vaguement vexé.

Cependant, il était plus nauséeux que vexé.

Alors qu'il menaçait de s'allonger dans le couloir ployant sous le poids de sa méforme, Logan l'aida à se redresser et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Après qu'il se fut allongé, Pyro trouva la force de revenir à la charge.

« Mon Zippo, Logan.

— Non.

— Je ne ferai rien à personne, juré. J'ai juste besoin de l'avoir. J'ai… j'ai besoin de le toucher, de sentir son poids dans ma main.

— Ah oui ! C'est une sorte de doudou en fait ? Sauf qu'habituellement les doudous ne sont pas faits de métal, ne provoquent pas des incendies et sont réservés aux jeunes enfants. »

Si John n'avait pas été à la limite de se précipiter aux toilettes pour y cracher ses entrailles, il aurait fait connaître son point de vue à Wolverine sur ce qu'il venait de dire, Zippo en jeu ou pas.

-

Une fois Logan parti, John s'aperçut avec horreur que ce que Griffes d'acier avait dit en plaisantant n'était pas si loin de la vérité : il n'avait pas dormi sans son Zippo sous la main depuis des années, et c'était en le manipulant qu'il chassait ses angoisses, qu'il se rassurait.

Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à son briquet s'il souhaitait se remettre. Tiens, à ce que Logan avait dit à propos de Bobby par exemple. Comme ça, l'homme de glace poussait la gentillesse – ou la culpabilité – jusqu'à tenir à le veiller ?

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

-

« Il y a beaucoup de blessés à l'infirmerie ? »

Bobby quitta des yeux le magazine qu'il lisait. Il était revenu il y a quelques minutes. Après la fin d'un cours sans doute – Tiens, d'ailleurs, y avait-il des cours ? – Il n'avait rien dit, s'était allongé silencieusement sur son lit. Il croyait que John dormait.

« Oui.

— Des membres de la Confrérie si je me fie à ce qu'a dit Logan.

— Oui. » Bobby pouffa. « Tornade a dit que si on t'aidait toi, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de ne pas aider les autres. »

John glissa sur l'insinuation.

« Et Magnéto ?

— Il s'en est sorti. Du moins il semblerait. Il a perdu ses pouvoirs, tu sais ? »

John faillit s'étrangler avec le biscuit qu'il mangeait. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Magnéto n'est donc plus Magnéto. » Cette nouvelle le laissait songeur.

« Non… Kitty a cru le voir sur la tombe du professeur Xavier. Il semblait parler tout seul. Enfin… il devait s'adresser à la tombe.

— Tu… tu vois Kitty ?

— Oui… tous les jours… pourquoi ? »

Vu sa tête et le ton employé, ces entrevues avec Kitty semblaient être en tout bien tout honneur. Le pincement au cœur qu'avait ressenti John se dissipa.

« Pour rien. »

Bobby sembla déçu par sa réponse. John fut intrigué et un espoir sournois naquit au fond de son estomac. Si seulement il pouvait être sûr, si le glaçon – _son_ glaçon – lui laissait un indice suffisamment gros, il pourrait se permettre de… Son pouce reprit sa danse sur son index. Il prenait douloureusement conscience de la véritable raison de son départ avec Magnéto et Mystique.

« Tu veux que je te procure un autre briquet ? ça vaudrait peut-être mieux que te cramer une phalange. Enfin… si tu me promets de ne pas te servir de ton pouvoir.

— Ce n'est pas un autre briquet que je veux ! C'est _mon_ Zippo ! » John jeta un regard noir à Bobby qui ricanait dans sa barbe. « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

— Rien, rien… en fait, t'es assez sentimental. »

John leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu veux que je parle à Logan ?

— Il refusera.

— ça coûte rien d'essayer… je vais tenter le coup. Et puis, le fait que tu veuilles ton Zippo et pas n'importe quel briquet, ça devrait jouer en ta faveur, non ? »

John haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que si c'était uniquement pour mettre le feu aux environs, n'importe quel briquet ferait l'affaire. Il pourrait même se contenter d'une boîte d'allumettes. Il doutait néanmoins que Wolverine soit sensible à cet argument.

-

« Alors ? »

Bobby venait de revenir dans leur chambre.

« Logan n'a rien voulu savoir. » La tête de John retomba sur l'oreiller, il avait beau s'y attendre, c'était tout de même décevant. « Alors… j'ai fouiné un peu derrière son dos. »

John écarquilla les yeux quand Bobby lui brandit son Zippo sous les yeux, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Enfoiré ! J'ai cru que c'était foutu ! » Il saisit son briquet, effleurant les doigts de Bobby. Ils étaient froids, cela ne gênait pas John. « Merci, merci, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il représente pour moi.

— Oh si… je le sais. » John était plus reconnaissant qu'il lui rende son bien que du fait qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie. Ça voulait tout dire. C'était toute sa vie son briquet. Bobby se sentit triste.

John avait noté le regret dans la voix de Bobby. Il déclencha son Zippo, contempla la flamme, le referma. Bobby avait commis un larcin pour lui, il avait outrepassé l'interdit. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un vrai vol, étant donné qu'il ne faisait que reprendre un bien confisqué pour le restituer à son légitime propriétaire. Néanmoins, de la part d'un Bobby tellement obéissant, c'était un geste tout à fait inattendu.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

— Parce qu'on est amis », s'expliqua Bobby… avec un peu trop d'empressement, jugea John. Quant au rire qui accompagnait sa réponse – pour en souligner l'évidence –, il sonnait faux. Les indices étaient-ils suffisamment évidents ?

« Amis ? »

Bobby eut l'air égaré, le temps d'interpréter cette parole sibylline.

« Oui, on est amis… du moins je le croyais. »

L'expression qu'il arborait en disant cela faisait peine à voir.

Amis ? _Juste_ amis ? Voilà la question qu'il aurait fallu poser ! Résultat, au lieu de créer une ouverture, il venait au contraire de lui faire de la peine. Cela étant, c'était sa grande spécialité, non ? Détruire et faire souffrir… particulièrement quand il s'agissait de Bobby ou de choses auxquelles il tenait.

Cela lui avait paru tellement simple à l'époque de s'efforcer de le détester, de lui trouver tous les défauts, de lui donner toutes les raisons du monde pour le haïr… plutôt que d'admettre ce qu'il ressentait et d'oser le dire.

Il serait temps de grandir.

« Ce n'est pas ça… je veux dire… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne veux pas dire qu'on n'est pas… amis… En fait… »

John jugea soudainement qu'il était préférable de se taire. Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de se rattraper. Il bafouillait et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était sûrement parce qu'il ne tenait pas la forme. En temps normal, il n'aurait sûrement pas bafouillé… et d'ailleurs, il aurait tout de suite trouvé la bonne formule. Il était un as de la bonne formule… enfin, en temps normal toujours, mais là, cela cognait terriblement dans sa tête.

« Ah, pardon, je n'avais pas compris. » Bobby paraissait soulagé à présent qu'il avait trouvé une autre manière de comprendre le "Amis ?" de John. « Ne t'inquiète pas : je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon ami. »

Et voilà ! Il interprétait encore de travers ! Et l'avait-il habitué à s'inquiéter pour des bêtises pareilles ?

« Tu n'as _rien_ compris ! » insista John d'un ton ferme.

Bobby paraissait complètement perdu.

« On est _juste_… oh et puis laisse tomber ! » s'exclama John, préférant abandonner la partie que de continuer à s'enfoncer devant cet imbécile qui semblait incapable de comprendre les évidences tant qu'elles n'étaient pas énoncées clairement. La subtilité avait pourtant du bon… habituellement. « De toute façon, c'était une idée stupide. Ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. Le feu et la glace, y a-t-il moins compatible ?… Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas. » John se sentait totalement démoralisé.

L'homme de glace s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu serais surpris de ce que j'accepterais de faire pour toi. »

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Bobby sourit. John aussi.

« Je crois que je vais mieux », mentit ce dernier, le sourire engageant.

C'était une invitation.

Bobby ne se fit pas prier.

—Fin—

Et voilà ! C'était ma première fic X-men. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, laissez-moi une review... et si non, ben... laissez-m'en une quand même ;p (qui sait ? ça peut me servir...)

Pour ceux qui serait intéressés, j'ai écrit la suite, cela s'intitule "Les dieux et les insectes" et c'est dispo sur ce site.


End file.
